


Mia Smoak's first Christmas

by Anayrob



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are home for the holidays with their two kids - William and Mia. Here's some holiday jou for you all. Special birthday present for Erin.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Mia Smoak's first Christmas

December 25th 2019,

Its a chilly day in Star City. The sun rises with warm winter colours. The cold air smells like pine trees and pine cones. Felicity and Oliver are stil soundly asleep in each other's arms as their two children are also sleeping in their bedrooms. 

The sun is showing up, putting Felicity in its spotlight. She opens her eyes blinded by it and looks at her husband. What a good life they have.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas. " she reaches for him and whispers in his ear. 

"Good morning,honey. I love you but I'm still sleeping" he murmurs in his sleep. 

"Grumpy arrow is awake though" she loves teasing him. "You sleep i will wake up Mia and feed her" she kissed him on the cheek. "Get up old man its Christmas" 

Felicity puts on a dressing gown and goes to Mia's bedroom as she knows the little girl is already awake. She got used to wake up with the sun. Oliver calls her a little sun ray. 

"Good morning my sweet girl. Merry Christmas" mia's face lights up as she sees her mother and reaches for her embrace. Felicity picks her up and sways her to cheer her up.

"I know what you want. You want mommy's milk don't you? Okay let's feed you baby" 

She sat on the armchair to breastfeed her infant daughter. 

"I will never stop thinking this is some kind of dream" Felicity didn't notice when Oliver walked in.

"Merry Christmas girls" he bends down and gives Felicity a big kiss. 

"Merry Christmas. Look shes in a good mood this morning. As if she knows its Christmas." 

"I don't think our 3 month old daughter knows what that is yet honey. I think she is just happy about the milk"

"You don't know that. There are many surveys proving that children can develop high intellect from a very young age. Besides... she's my daughter" Felicity laughs. Mia starts to cry.

"And apparently mine as well. Okay give her to me. I will change her so you can get dressed." 

"Best husband ever" mia continues to cry because she hates getting changed. "There's that queen temper"

Felicity picks up a red top with little candy canes and black jeans. She curls her hair and puts on a red lipstick. She loves the holidays and she knows Oliver does even more. And now for the first time ever their whole family was together. Speaking of...

"Morning Dad" William woke up from Mia's crying and came to check if his dad needed some help handling his little sister. He's gotten quite good at calling her down by making silly faces.

"Hey buddy. Merry Christmas. I'm sorry did Mia wake you up?" Oliver's face lit when he saw William. Spending the holidays with his family means everything to him.

"Yeah she did but it's okay I don't mind" he loved his baby sister despite her vocals waking him up at 7am every morning. "Hey its Christmas. When can we open presents?" 

"After breakfast. I will come in a minute"

Everyone got ready for the day. Oliver is making pancakes with William. Mia is in her swing chair laughing at them and Felicity is taking pictures of everyone. 

"Hey will you stop? Save some for later when something interesting happens" grumpy Oliver loves to annoy Felicity. 

"Enjoy the holidays honey" she says and gives him a kiss.

"The pancakes are amazing dad." He loved his father's cooking even if it was as simple as pancakes. 

"Yes they are and they are even better with maple syrup" felicity puts so much syrup you can't even see the pancakes. She knew Oliver will get mad at her for this as he was such a nutrition freak but it's Christmas so he couldn't say a bad word about it.

Mia starts crying again.

"Aww baby girl I know you want some pancakes too but for now let's stick with milk" Oliver rushes to take Mia in his arms and calm her down. He always has the longest smile when he looks at her. His little angel.

"Okay let's open presents now" William runs to the Christmas tree. They decorated it together. It has lights and balls and pictures of them. The perfect Christmas tree. William picked it out. 

"Okay someone needs to learn about patience" 

"Well he is your son. Oliver come on i also want to open the presents and see the diamond earrings you got me. I mean see what William got. I did not go through your laptop to see what you ordered, although you may want to change the password to something else and not 'queen123' ." Oliver just stood there, nkd his head and smiled. She knew him so well. 

"Okay let's open the presents" 

"Yaya. Oh let's start with William. This one is from me and your dad" Felicity hands William a big present wrapped in red and green with a golden bow. 

"Cool the new playstation. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you" he smiles and gives his parents a big hug. 

"Of course buddy. Everything for you. We love you" Oliver holds him tighter for just a few more seconds. He loves being his dad. 

"Okay next one" impatience might be contagious as Felicity is already unwrapping another present.

"This one is for me from Oliver. I wonder what it is?" She rolls her eyes at him as she opens the diamond earrings. "Thanks honey and don't worry I changed your password"

"What-" before he finishes the sentence she gives him a big kiss. 

William and Mia laugh together. Oliver smiles at them.

"Okay let's take a family picture now" he grabs Felicity's camera. "Come here." She sits in his lap. His arms around her. William is holding Mia and they are all smiling for the perfect picture. 

"We are cute. Okay Will hand your dad one present." Williams grabs a big silver box and almost drops it because its heavy. 

"Hmm what is that?" He is confused.

"Our 3rd baby"

He looks even more confused now. 

"I'm joking omg just open it." Felicity rips the paper and hands him the box.

"A slow cooker" he laughs. The present brings pleasant memories from their summer in Ivy Town. "Thanks hun. Just what I wanted. Well almost. What I really wanted was to spend the holidays with my family and I am. So I am eternally grateful to have you and I can't wait for next years Christmas when Mia will at least walk and hopefully walk" 

"Oh I bet she will be. I love you" 

Those are the moments we treasure the most. A simple, yet magical Christmas is the one spent with those we love the most. Oliver was indeed a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
